


Cold Hands

by dropdeadcynical



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Foreplay, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeadcynical/pseuds/dropdeadcynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor helps Cullen relax after a rather hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Talia Trevelyan enjoyed embarrassing her commander.

By simply giving him a light kiss on the cheek to touching him on the places of his body not protected by his armor, she could reduce Cullen to a blushing and stuttering mess. It had been worse at the start of their relationship, but he still wasn’t used to public displays of affection. Especially not in front of his soldiers during training sessions. Naturally, that’s when she put the most effort into making him blush. But she never failed to notice the lopsided smile he gave her in response to her affectionate gestures, so she had continued doing it knowing that he didn’t truly mind.

She didn’t do it just to embarrass him or to make his ears turn a lovely shade of pink; she did it to remind him of how much she cares. The stolen moments on the battlements, the glances across the war table, the nights when they lie tangled in sheets and clinging to each other. Every single opportunity to make him feel important, to make him feel loved; she took it.

And from the balcony of Vivienne’s quarters, she saw a perfect opportunity.

Cullen was standing in the courtyard overseeing the soldiers inside the sparring ring, a new addition to the ever growing fortress that is Skyhold. A few officers were standing on the left side of him, and the man she recognized as Knight-Captain Rylen stood next to him on the other side. Their relaxed expressions and demeanor suggested that they weren’t discussing the Inquisition or matters related to it, so she didn’t feel too guilty about what she was about to do. Cullen had decided to not wear his full set of armor today and instead wore a simple white woolen shirt and the leather trousers he usually wore. Even from this distance she could see how it clung tightly to his body and muscles. _Bless the Maker_ , she thought. Excusing herself, she gave Vivienne’s hands a light squeeze and suggested that they continue their discussion at a later date. The knight-enchanter gave her a playful look, as if she knew exactly what was on the Inquisitor’s mind. With long and quick strides, she descended down the stairs and into Solas’ study. The mage was busy painting another part of the mural, and she almost stopped to admire his handiwork but instead continued out into the main hall and outside. The sudden change of brightness almost hurt her eyes and forced her to squint as she made her way down the set of stairs.

She slowly approached the sparring ring, now surrounded by a lot more people cheering at the soldiers inside the ring. Bull’s voice could be heard rather clearly from somewhere in the crowd, and she couldn’t help but smile. The officers had separated a bit from Cullen, and Rylen was nowhere to be found. As she snuck up to Cullen, she could hear him chuckling to himself with his arms folded over his chest. He was clearly having a good time, and for a moment she considered not interrupting it. But those thoughts quickly disappeared as she stood right behind him.

Reaching her arms around his waist, she got up on her tippy toes and kissed him gently on the back of his neck. “Good afternoon,” she muttered softly in his ear. She felt him tense a bit before he recognized the voice, and she could almost swear he shuddered a bit under her touch before he relaxed  into her embrace. “Are your boys playing nice?”

He turned around in her arms and placed his hands on her hips, clearly noticing the mischievous gleam in hear eyes when he looked at her. His breathing hitched when he noticed what she was wearing, not used to seeing her in anything else but her armor or her usual outfit. The soft, plain dress she had opted for today was perhaps a bit.. distracting. His calloused hands stroked her sides, feeling the fabric and its softness and offered her a shy smile. “Come to distract me, have you?”  he asked softly as he leaned in close to her ear so she could hear him better. The combined warmth of his body and the hot breath in her ear in this heat had her squirming, but not for wholly unpleasant reasons. She was about to reply when she noticed Rylen smirking at the pair from where he was again leaning against the fence, and with grace she stuck her tongue out at him. Cullen followed her gaze and turned his head to the side to see what or who she was sticking her tongue at and swiftly turned his head back when he heard the man snicker. With a sigh he started pushing her backwards playfully, urging her to back away. She slightly leaned over Cullen’s arms on her shoulders to playfully mouth something to Rylen, whose snickering only grew louder as she tripped a bit on her flowing dress.

“I think it’s you who should play nice, actually” he chuckled as he spun her around. His hands on her shoulders remained as they slowly walked away from the courtyard. She snorted in response, and freed herself from his grasp. With exaggerated movements she gathered up the flowing fabric of her dress as she walked up the stairs, trying her best to mimic the uptight Orlesian ladies that frequently came to visit Skyhold. With swaying hips and pushing her butt out, she looked absolutely ridiculous which earned her a throaty laugh from Cullen. “My dear commander, I am always nice! In fact, I only tried to hit Solas with a book from the rookery twice earlier this morning,” she huffed with a heavy Orlesian accent, “and I only hit him _once_.” She dropped the bundled up fabric of her dress as she reached the top of the stairs, closely followed by Cullen. “It wasn’t even a heavy book!”

Cullen chuckled as he offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. “My lady Inquisitor, you are truly a source of inspiration to all of Thedas” he replied as they oh so slowly made their way through the hall. They didn’t usually walk like this for everyone to see, but both of them were in such a good mood they barely even paid attention to the lingering gazes and whispers of those around them. The pair was barely a secret any more, and after their success at Halamshiral they made little effort to conceal their relationship. Still, they had tried their best not to openly fondle each other in front of everyone. She wanted to, though.

As they neared the door to her quarters, Cullen quietly grunted and rubbed his neck. It was usually a nervous tick of his, but this time it was merely to soothe the tension in his neck. She noticed this and stopped walking. “What’s wrong?” she asked, concern lacing her voice. He simply shook his head, “I’m just a bit tense, and the heat hasn’t exactly helped. Neither have you,” he mumbled but with a playful tone at the end, urging her forwards again. “It would probably help to lie down a bit, however.”

“Oh, I can arrange that” she replied coyly as she pushed to door to her – their quarters – open. He still hadn’t _officially_ moved in with her, but he spent so many nights with her he might as well have.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her bedroom was pleasantly warm, the unforgiving heat from outside hadn’t reached the room yet, which was probably due to the enchantment that Skyhold was under. Both Cullen and Talia were thankful of that, as they reached the top of the last set of stairs. _Maker, too many stairs in this place_ , she thought.

Cullen almost comically strode over to the bed and flopped down on it. She giggled at the groan he let out as he stretched over the soft sheets. As he did that, his shirt rode up a bit and revealed his rather attractive pelvic muscle in the shape of a v, a result of years of hard training and other more.. intimate activities. The dark blonde patch of hair leading from his navel down to the waistline of his pants looked as inviting as ever. Despite having been together for quite some time, she still felt flustered whenever she looked at him and his form. As if they were still sneaking around, stealing kisses on the battlements and shamelessly flirting during their games of chess.

She swiftly walked over to the balcony doors and closed the curtains, and repeated that for all the windows in the room so as to prevent the sun from raising the temperature of the room further. Plus, it was more cosy this way. Some rays of sunlight still penetrated the curtains, which bathed the room in a beautiful shade of pale gold. She walked towards the bed, where Cullen was still lying on his back with his eyes closed. _He didn’t fall asleep, did he?_

His chest rose up and down slowly, his toned stomach was still exposed and his boots..

_His dirty boots all over her Orlesian silk. That wouldn’t do at all!_ She stepped over to the foot of the bed, and slowly sat down next to him. She leaned down and whispered into his ear to check if he was still awake, but he didn’t respond.  Slowly she then began to unlace his overly complicated boots and pulled them off his legs, gently placing them on the floor next to the bed. He still hadn’t moved, but when she looked up at his face she found him smiling softly back at her. She didn’t say anything as she crawled up towards his face and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Take of your shirt, commander” she cooed, while unlacing the front of his shirt with gentle but determined fingers. He groaned at the use of his title in this sort of situation, but sat up and grabbed his shirt at the back of his neck and pulled it off and threw it on the floor. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she turned her cheek to him so that he ended up kissing her cheekbone. He scoffed, but she quickly flashed him a smile and pushed him down. “Roll over, _commander_.”

He complied, rolling over and resting his arms flat on the bed. Talia rose up from the bed to remove her dress, and ended up in only her smalls. He didn’t look at her, but grasped the sheets ever so lightly at the familiar sound of her clothes hitting the ground and the sound of her shoes being placed somewhere on the floor. _Oh Maker_.

The mattress shifted as she climbed back onto it and as she straddled his hips. She moved down a bit to rest on top of the back of this thighs, the friction of her dragging her body over his making Cullen silently groan. Leaning forward, she gently stroked his back from his shoulders down to his lower back. “Is it alright if I.. use magic to cool my hands?” she asked reluctantly. While Cullen had grown used to her magic a long time ago, she still wanted to make sure he was comfortable with the use of magic on him. His reply was a deep groan, muffled by the pillow he was pressing his face into. She chuckled and rubbed her hands together and blew frosty air onto them. Before pressing her hands on his back, she placed a kiss at back of his neck. Then, she repeated the stroking she did earlier but with much colder hands. Cullen couldn’t stifle the moan that erupted deep from his chest, but he didn’t really try either. His moans only increased as she switched between stroking and scratching and massaging. The way she rotated her hips against his rear only increased his pleasure further, and he nearly whimpered as she stretched out over his spine to press her now bare chest against his back. The change from ice cold hands to warm breasts and pert nipples on his sore back made him grasp the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He was writhing now, trying to create friction for his aching cock, and yet he still wanted her to continue her sweet torture.

She tucked the hair falling in front of her face behind her ear as she continued kissing his neck, moving lower at a numbingly slow pace. She raked her nails down his back as she went, and he whimpered. She knew his back was a sensitive part of his body, but this was just.. feeling him squirm underneath her while loudly moaning and panting her name was a thrill she would never grow tired of. She continued downwards until she reached the hem of his trousers, and she gently tugged at them so he’d raise his hips so she could slide them down and off. As she pulled them down, she noticed he wasn’t wearing any smallclothes.

_Sweet Maker._

She tossed the trousers to the side, and leaned back to take in the wonderful sight in front of her. His beautifully muscled back heaved up and down as he breathed heavily, his legs slightly spread and ever so slightly quivering. She renewed the magic on her hands and gently, _gently_ dragged them up towards his rear. Her fingernails ghosted over his sensitive skin, and Cullen moaned loudly, not even trying to muffle his sounds anymore. They had barely even begun and he was already sweating and panting. He turned his head to the side and tried to look at her, but he only got so far as to pressing his cheek against the mattress as she continued her way upwards and resumed the rotating of her hips against his now naked body. She had moved and was now sitting on top of his rear, adding more weight to his erection pressed against the sheets. She was kneading his shoulders again, adding more and more pressure to her strokes and moved up into his hair to caress his sensitive scalp before she gently tugged at his hair. The strangled groan he let out went straight down to her core. She couldn’t take this anymore, and neither could he.

“Roll over, _love_.”

He did, but she still remained on top of him and sat back down over his crotch. Both of them whimpered and she leaned down to claim his lips in a passionate kiss. He sat up abruptly to wrap his arms around her tightly, and her arms went around his shoulders and her hands tugged at his hair again. He bit her lip lightly and they moaned into each other’s mouths. Without warning, he pushed her down onto the bed and covered her with his body, nipping and sucking and biting at her throat. She could do little else than hold onto his shoulders and whimper as he continued downwards to her breasts. He caressed them while flicking her nipples, his breath ghosting over them. She almost whined when he didn’t put his mouth on either breast, but her breathing hitched as he moved even lower down her body while nipping at the soft skin below her navel and pulling her smalls off her legs. He looked up at her before stroking her folds with two fingers and she threw her head back, even a simple touch like that drove her mad. His tongue against her felt even more intense and she nearly screamed at the sensation as he sucked her clit while lapping at with his tongue. He spread her legs even further apart and snaked his arms around her to cup her rear and lift her hips up lightly. With the new angle, he had easier access and thrust his tongue into her while his nose still stroked her clit. She grabbed the pillow under her head to muffle her cries as she abruptly came, it had never been this fast for her and she nearly sobbed into the pillow as he prolonged her orgasm by sucking and flicking and nibbling on her clit. Cullen rested his cheek against her thigh and she swears he heard him muttering the Maker’s name into her thigh. He wiped his mouth on his forearm and crawled up her body, pulling the pillow from her hands and putting it aside and once again claiming her mouth in a sloppy kiss. Their bodies were so tightly pressed together not even a feather could fit between them, both of them were hypersensitive to any friction and simply laying there together was almost enough.  
Moaning praises into her mouth, he grabbed her legs and draped them over his hips and moved his length to her opening. He rubbed it up and down her folds and pressed it to her clit and she threw her head back, exposing her throat to him which he sucked on as he put an end to all the teasing and entered her. He pressed his body even closer to hers, rocking forward with each trust. He started slow to extend their pleasure, and softly pulled her chin down so she looked at him again. Both their eyes were almost black with desire and as he gave one particularly deep thrust they both moaned in pleasure while maintaining eye contact. Her arms went from holding his face to over his shoulders and then under his arms to dragging her nails down his back so hard it nearly drew blood. He groaned again and it was his turn to throw his head back as she once again used magic in her touch, but this time she sent an electric jolt down his spine. Cullen didn’t swear much, but he let out a strangled “fuck” when she did it again and again, increasing his pleasure. He kissed her again, teeth clashing and biting her upper lip but neither of them cared.  
He moved his arms around her waist and _holy maker_ , he lifted her up slightly and the change of angle made her cry out. He sat up slightly and continued to thrust into her while her back was still bent against the mattress. Without pulling out he flipped her onto her hands and knees, the sensation of her shifting around his cock almost too much for him to handle. She rested on her forearms, all strength gone from her arms and he leaned down covering her body with his and intertwining their fingers as he thrust into her again, much harder and deeper this time. His hand went from its place on her hip to between her legs to stroke her.

It was too much for them both and when her inner muscles clamped around him, he buried his face into her shoulders to muffle his moans as he emptied himself inside her. They both collapsed onto the bed, with him still on top of her. She turned around in his embrace as he lifted himself up on his shaking arms before falling onto her again. His head rested on her chest as he listened to her heartbeat. Her hands found their way into his hair and pushed back some stray hairs before kissing him on top of his head.   
“Ew, sweaty,” she giggled while faking her disgust. He let out a deep, rich laugh that sent new tingles down her body, and angled his head up to kiss her softly on the lips. He rolled off her slightly as not to crush her with his weight and flopped down onto his back right next to her. 

“I think my neck is still tense, we might have to try this again.” he teased as he shifted to his side to face her. She grabbed one of the dozens of pillows on their bed and swatted him with it, earning another deep laugh from him as he tried to shield his face from her fluffy weapon of doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dawn comes with renewed bliss.

She awoke to her back being peppered with kisses. Long, thick fingers gently caressed her lower back, tracing words into her skin.

Wanting to see how long he would keep this up she pretended to still be asleep. Cullen placed his head on her shoulder blades and gently rubbed his stubbly cheek against her, and she had to stop herself from giggling. Whether he was actually trying to wake her up or just enjoying caressing her she did not know, and she tried to stay as still as possible so he’d continue ghosting his fingers over her skin.

It was moments like this she treasured the most, the quiet and lazy mornings, the sweet ache in her muscles after their passionate love-making, the sun peeking out from behind the mountains and shining a warm light into the bedroom. Moments like these helped her through the most troubling days, when her burdens were too heavy for her shoulders and her armor even heavier. Cullen’s warm breath on the back of her neck, his hand sneaking down below the covers..

She had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from letting out a moan when his fingers danced over her slit and went back up to gently grasp her rear. The urge to move and respond to his touch was strong, but still she stayed still and nearly bit her tongue off when he yet again stroked her folds, this time pressing a bit harder when he ghosted over her sphincter. At that moment, she thought she was going to quite literally combust from the unexpected pleasure. But still, she did not move and pretended to still be asleep. Cullen grabbed the covers that were draped over her hips and threw it off, exposing her lower body to the now much colder room. Goosebumps erupted all over her body, and the sudden chill of the air on her exposed lips made her shudder. After carefully rising up from the bed and positioning himself behind her and between her legs, Cullen began massaging the back of her thighs. He might not possess any magical abilities, but his touch felt like _fire_. Her hands hidden underneath her pillow clenched around it and she nearly bit a hole into her lip to prevent herself from making any sounds. Cullen continued his fondling, applying more pressure after each stroke. Reaching her cheeks, he started palming them and spread them, exposing her now soaked folds to the chilly air.

She barely had time to adjust before he leaned down and ghosted his breath over her folds, and her hips involuntarily bucked against his face. He sat up again and ran his hands over her rear again before stretching his body over hers and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. He dragged his hands down her back, repeating what she had done to him yesterday. Pulling her legs up beneath her, she arched her body downwards and pressed her hips to his, coaxing a strangled groan from him. He reached around her to embrace her tightly and pulled her up with him. Turning her head to the side, she nuzzled her cheek into his stubbly jaw and he sighed at the feeling.

The mood was slightly less heated now, but they kept caressing each other and kissing, even from the slightly awkward angle. Time seemed to slow down as they were entangled in each other’s arms, skin still hypersensitive and basking in the light of dawn. Each touch sent jolts of pleasure down her spine and heat flared in her belly. His arousal was clearly visible, pressing up against her lower back.

She shifted slightly, just so that she could look at Cullen and claim his lips in a proper kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down again, both her legs ending up on one side of his hips. Their kisses grew more heated as he slowly thrust forward, not entering her but teasing at her lips, slipping between her folds back and forth. The teasing went on for what seemed like a lifetime, but they had time and gladly spent it in each other’s embrace. Their hungry kisses ceased only when he suddenly thrust into her, burying himself in her completely and causing her to moan loudly. He tugged at her lower lip, licking the teeth marks she had left on herself.  There was no rush in their movements now, no frantic grinding for a quick release. They enjoyed the sensation of each other, the electricity in the air and the need to be as close as possible. Their eyes met again, and this time they simply gazed at each other before rubbing their foreheads together. They were panting, sweating, _craving._ Gentle smiles before kissing again, before moaning into each other's mouths as he hit the perfect spot inside her. There were no words in existence that could convey what they felt, how much they cared for and adored each other. 

The slow build of their love-making came to an intense end, every nerve tingled in her body as he thrust into her a final time, pressing her into the mattress with his full weight. The friction of the last push sent her over the age, and she sighed as relief came for them both. He claimed her mouth in a slow, but heated kiss. One that made her head spin from its pure passion and intensity, similar to the one they shared the first time he had kissed her on the battlements. She smiled at the memory and her hands wound up in his thick, blond curls, and he returns the smile. The mixture of his soft lips and prickly stubble was something she could never get enough of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is actually the first fic I've ever written, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes :^)


End file.
